


Captain My Captain

by HeavensMostAdorable



Category: Critical Role
Genre: M/M, Vax and Gilly being friends yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: "What is he like? The Jarett you know?"He smiled gently. “The strongest people, I find, often have the biggest hearts.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt on Tumblr asking for Vax and Gilmore to talk about Gilmore and Jarett being together ^-^

“Are you doing well, Shaun?”

It’s been awhile since they've sat together like this, sipping wine and catching up. It was a breath of fresh air for the both of them.

“Wonderful, just wonderful, my dear Vax'ildan- _I’m so tired_ …” Gilmore groaned, leaning back in his chair. He took a larger sip of wine. “Other than that, I’m living happily.” He looked down at his glass. “This is very good.”

“Grog has a lot of fancy wine.” Vax chuckled a bit, taking another sip from his own glass. “I’m glad to hear you're well, Shaun.”  
“And you, my dear? How are you?”  
“Beaten, but not broken quite yet.”  
“Good to hear.”

“Gilmore?”

The two men turned to see Jarett at the doorway, peeking in.

“I am about to be on guard duty, do you require anything?”  
“No, thank you, Jarett.”

As the guard left, Vax smiled.

“You two have gotten close.”  
Gilmore smirked. “I have no clue what you are talking about, my dear.”  
“I bet you enjoyed Jarett's order of keeping an eye on you.”

There was no edge of bitterness or jealousy in Vax’s voice, in fact he was genuinely happy that Gilmore has seemed to have found somebody.

“The only downside is that you’ll be stealing our captain from us, he’ll be busy enough with you.”  
Gilmore let out a laugh. “ _Your_ captain? Are _you_ sleeping with him, Vax'ildan?”  
“Are _you_?” Vax grinned, taking a sip of his wine. Gilmore shrugged in response.

“I like rogues.” He replied simply, getting a snort from the half-elf.

“Well, my sister was interested in him, though I think her interests are elsewhere, now.”  
“Good to know, I don't like competition.” Gilmore chuckled.  
“Is he good to you, Shaun?”

Gilmore smiled, reaching out to pat Vax’s hand. “Yes, of course he is. I would tell you if he wasn't. And I like to think that I am good to him. You rogues, you all are so repressed, you never talk about your feelings.” He chuckled. “I want to think that he talks more about himself with me. That he shares more with me.”  
“He’s a good man, Shaun. I’m happy for you.”  
“I’m glad to have him.”

They both drank more wine, refilling their glasses.

“So, what is he like? The Jarett you know?”  
Gilmore thought for a moment. “Softer than you would think. And he has a very big heart, he’d be ready to save the world with all of you if he didn't feel he had duties here.” He smiled gently. “The strongest people, I find, often have the biggest hearts.”

Vax smiled, genuinely happy for Gilmore. “Do you love him?”

Gilmore paused, looking into his glass.

“...I think I do, yes...I love him.” Gilmore smiled. “I love him.”

Vax raised his glass. “To love.”

“To love.”


End file.
